Shattered
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: Jill Valentine thought sacrificing her life and dragging Wesker down with her would end the nightmare that had haunted her for so long...however, she finds it only started a new one, one that's much, much worse. Lime, one shot.


"Good morning, Miss Valentine."

Jill weakly opened her eyelids at the unfamiliar voice, looking around.

Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurred at first, but as she blinked, she started to regain her it, slowly.

She was in a room with white walls and a white floor, and at a first glance it almost seemed like Heaven. She quickly changed her perception of the place as she looked around some more; she noticed that there were machines and computers everywhere, lined up against the walls. Counters filled with vials of liquids were scattered about, and the smell of chemicals filled her nostrils.

Jill looked down to see that she was lying in a single twin bed, covered by blankets. She found herself wearing a skin tight black and blue suit, zippered all the way to her neck;she was hooked up to some sort of machine that appeared to be monitoring her and keeping track of her heartbeat. Perplexed and dazed, she didn't know what to make of the situation. Had she been kidnapped; saved? Brought back from the dead? Was she waking up from a bad dream, or entering her worst nightmare?

However, her eyes couldn't find where-and who that voice was coming from. She saw that her hands \were mangled and bruised, and she winced as she tried to move her arms.

_The fall..._

_But...how am I still alive?_

Jill was almost certain that she had died during her plummet to the Earth...but here she was...alive. Who had saved her? Was Wesker dead?

She had so many questions running through her mind that she didn't even notice the shadowy figure approaching her.

"Good, you're awake."

Jill jumped, cringing at the pain that shot throughout her body. She weakly moved her neck and looked up, the sight causing her jaw to drop in complete and utter shock.

Standing before her, as polished as a brand new penny, was Albert Wesker, no injuries in sight. He was clad in black from head to toe, yet his sunglasses were off. He smirked at her as if he had won some great battle.

"You've been asleep for five days now."

She blinked in disbelief, staring up at him with complete and utter confusion. How—_why _was this man still alive?

_What...? Is this all a dream...?_

"W-Wesker?" Jill managed to choke out, nearly speechless.

"I believe that's my name, Jillian."

Jill glared back at him, rage flaring inside of her. "Where's Chris? Why are you alive? Why am _I _alive?"

Wesker chuckled, pacing back and forth. "I'm afraid you can't kill me that easily, Jill. Of course, a fall out of a window might result in a minor injury or two, but it's nowhere near enough to kill. As for you...you're alive because I broke your fall. I saved your life."

Jill stared in disbelief, her eyes locked with his. "But why? Why didn't you let me die? Why are you making me suffer?"

Wesker swiftly clamped one hand over Jill's mouth, silencing her at once. "Enough with the questions." he hissed, tightening his grip. Jill stared back at him, unmoving, as still as a statue.

"I believe that you owe me for saving you, Jillian." he continued, his voice sharp, cutting through her like a razor blade. His hand move down from her chin to her neck, clutching it for a moment before fingering the zipper of her suit.

She felt the air escape her lungs, and for a second she was unable to breathe. "Don't you d-"

Wesker briskly slapped her across the face, reopening one of the wounds on her cheek and causing blood to seep through the cut, trickling down her chin. Jill's arm fluttered up to grab her cheek, but she forgot it was broken and howled as she jerked it upwards.

Wesker's fingers threatened to tug the zipper down at any moment, and Jill was helpless.

_I'd rather be dead then be here right now...why couldn't he let me die? Everyone else thinks I'm dead...my family, my friends, Chris..._

Tears filled her eyes for a brief moment, but she held her composure together. She couldn't give up yet.

Wesker's fingers tugged the zipper down, and Jill felt the cool air brush her chest. Wesker stared at her body, want and hunger surging through his veins. Although he felt so much hate for the woman herself, he couldn't help but admire her body.

His fingers grazed her collarbone, before trailing down to her bosom, stroking it slowly. He wore a devilish smirk the whole time, keeping his eyes fixed on the young woman's expression. She was breathing heavily, meeting his stare with one of deep hatred. Her mouth was a solid line, and her grey eyes seemed to be on fire, piercing his.

Wesker's smirk widened itself as he began to fondle her breasts, freeing them from the suit. Jill let out a gasp of surprise, trying to fight the tears that were flooding her eyes. Wesker squeezed them and tickled them, enjoying the humility and anger that it produced for her.

_No...leave me alone! Kill me now, kill me now..._

He began to stroke her nipples, occasionally giving them a slight pinch or two. Jill refused to give in; she attempted to kick Wesker with what little energy she had left, but Wesker easily caught her leg with his free hand. "Foolish girl...you know you can't win." He then threw his head back and laughed the most malicious laugh that Jill had ever heard; it's sinister sound echoed throughout the room, replaying itself in Jill's ears, refusing to go away.

Wesker had lowered his head, eyes still fixed on hers, as he pressed his mouth against her breasts, licking them with little speed, swirling his tongue around in a teasing manner. Jill clenched her fists, feeling the tears start to trickle down her cheeks. "Let go of me!"

Wesker abruptly lifted his head and smacked Jill across the face once more, her head pounding. Blood continued to flow from the wound Wesker had opened, mixing with the salty tears of her own..

_I won't give in..._

"Are we through being idiotic?" Wesker snapped, causing Jill to force a nod, her breath coming in short gasps. She felt like she was going to pass out any second; her head felt like it was ready to split open, her body was broken, and any hope that she had possessed had been shattered.

"Good."

His hands and face returned to Jill's chest, and he started to lick her nipples, slowly, his face pressed against her breasts. Jill couldn't hold it in anymore; she silently let the tears flood her eyes and stream down her cheeks, letting out a quiet sob once every now and then.

After a minute or so, he raised his head. At Jill's broken expression, his smirk grew into a wide grin. He lowered the zipper some more, enough to expose her stomach. He ran his hand up and down her torso, rubbing her body. His hands groped her hips, and traveled back up to her breasts. Jill squirmed and closed her eyes, the tears coming steadily.

_Get off of me you dirty freak! Stop touching me! Stop it! Chris...where are you?_

Wesker slipped one hand under her, blindly groping and feeling her as he made his way through the suit and down her body, finding her bottom. He started to repeatedly smack it, causing Jill to jump up a bit from the sting. He continued to smack her, his other hand lowering itself down her body.

"Victory shall be mine at last, Valentine." he hissed, two fingers rubbing her most sensitive area.

Jill let out a terrible scream, thrashing around, swinging her legs at Wesker's face, doing whatever she could to fight back. She twisted her body and writhed as his hands shot up to her waist in order to contain her.

"Stop moving, you dolt! Don't make me go out and bring back your precious Chris' _DEAD_ body-"

Jill froze, the words stabbing her like a knife. He would win. No matter what happened, he would win. It was useless to fight; she was powerless...

_Why..._

_Why can't I just die? Why won't you kill me? I hate myself, I hate you, I hate my life..._

_Someone save me...please...don't let him do anymore...oh please..._

"Albert! I'm back!"

The voice was a woman's; she had a thick Italian accent. Wesker yanked his hands off of Jill before pulling the zipper all the way up. Jill watched as he growled and ran out to meet the woman.

She had glossy ebony hair, put up in an elegant bun; she was tall and lean, wearing a sleek silk dress that barely covered her chest. In the blink of an eye she was leaning against Wesker, her arms wrapped around him. "I've got the device...now what?"

Wesker's serious expression broke when he heard her words. "Ahh, good. It should make like easier...she's a stubborn rat."

Jill knew that they were talking about her, and she closed her eyes, not even caring what would happen next. She was already broken, she had lost hope, she just didn't care anymore. She carefully turned herself around so that she was facing the wall behind her.

"She's been greatly wounded from the fall. I suggest we do everything now while she's weakened."

Footsteps echoed in the distance, coming closer and closer. Wesker and the woman were now in front of her, staring at her.

The woman was holding what appeared to be a large red ruby filled with some sort of liquid. It had several wires dangling from it.

"Hold her down, Excella. I'll do this."

Jill's eyes shut as she entered a world of darkness.


End file.
